Communications systems frequently handle different types of information (e.g., data, voice, video, etc.) that may be transmitted on a single physical communications channel. Each type of information may have different transmission requirements, such as buffering, latency, and latency variation. To satisfy these different requirements, the system may use a scheduler to handle each type of information differently as the information is admitted into a network. However, current schedulers are limited in their abilities.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing improved scheduling in a communications network.